bookwyrmfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Applications
All Candidates will be required to undergo a trial period with an active community before they are listed as full Staff. Rollbacks: two weeks. Admins: one month (subject to extension). Chat mods: three weeks. Rollback: This user can undo all edits to a page done by one person. This is an easy power to abuse, because deciding which edits are harmful is subjective. A rollbacker MUST know their subject well, in this case, books. They must be an active member of the community (either quality article edits or working with staff to maintain the Library) and of good moral standing with the community and staff. This implies trust: as a rule of thumb, no user who has been on the wiki for less than two months will be considered. Rollback will be handed out based on merit alone: any user can revert bad edits without the rollback power, so there is no true reason for maintaining a minimum or maximum number. A forum will be posted for nominations: you may not nominate yourself, or coerce another wikian to nominate you. Administrator: While this wiki has the potential to grow exponentially, it has not been growing fast. The current admin team can handle the workload. Any new candidates must have been active on the wiki for at least three months, have made consistantly good quality edits for at least the last two of those months (this is to grant for a user learning how to edit and format, not for reformed trolls). They must be on good moral standing with staff and be well known to staff; any star hounds (those consistantly asking for promotion without having the work to validate it) will be disqualified until further notice. Candidates are required to have begun projects beyond the basic writing level, proving that they would benefit from having the extra administrative tools. Any abuse of power or gross neglect of duty will result in demotion. A forum will be posted for nominations: you may not nominate yourself, or coerce another to nominate you. If the nomination is approved by staff, public voting will be opened. Chat Moderator: This system will be new to all of you. A "council" of moderators will be elected by the chat mods (and only the chat mods). This council will consist of five members (four chat mods and the current Chat Administrator below), elected on a monthly basis. They will review any candidates the other chat mods find and only after due consideration of attitude, behavior past and present, and relationship with the chat room will the moderators vote on acceptance. If the measure passes, the candidate will be asked if they would like to be a mod. Chat Administrator: This is purely an internal mechanic of Bookwyrm Wiki. The Chat Admin is the designated member of the Admin team who works with the chat mods for promotions and demotions (as the council/emergency removal dictate) and IP trace requests to wikia staff. The Chat Admin is the tie-breaker on the "Council," and is elected by the mods on a two month rotation (and may be demoted by popular vote). Bureaucrat: There isn't a huge point to elaborating the qualities needed of a bcrat, as 95% of the time they will have already been a member of staff for a long time. Bureaucrats ARE required, however, to have community manager skills and an even temper. New 'crats will be promoted rarely, when the current crat(s) feel the need to spread the work load. Voting will be open to the public, with nominations of staffers who have been with the wiki for greater than 5 months.